Transcending the façades
by phyfrea
Summary: Sonny and Chad face their fears and confront their insecurities. Set during their first date. Post Falling for the Falls. Written before FFTF-1 and FFTF-2.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of its characters.

It was the lunch hour and the So Random! cast was seated at its usual table. Nico and Grady were cracking jokes and Sonny and Zora were laughing (sometimes rather at a joke's sheer immaturity than because of it) and Tawni was being her usual haughty, derisive self.

However, at that moment, a pair of bright blue eyes caught Sonny's from across the cafeteria. Sonny felt electricity jolt through her and it set off a whole new train of thoughts in her mind.

That night, she was going to go on her first date with Chad. And as far as Sonny was concerned, that was going to be a big episode in her life. She was a chatterbox by nature and she felt that something this significant warranted to be talked about, a lot. She badly wanted a close friend's advice and insight on the topic. She would have usually picked Tawni or Lucy, yet, at that moment neither girl could provide her what she wanted. Tawni was obviously out of question because of the whole rivalry charade between the two shows and Lucy was not going to be turned to because she hardly knew anything about Chad.

And then it struck Sonny: she could talk to Selena Gomez, who was already aware that something had been brewing between Chad and her, and she knew both of them well enough to give Sonny what she wanted…

A snap of fingers jerked Sonny out of her thoughts and the comedienne turned, rather unwillingly, to listen to Tawni go on about how pretty she was.

After reaching home, Sonny called Selena. Selena was absolutely delighted to hear that Chad had asked Sonny out. Sonny was glad that she finally got to share her happiness with someone and performed a 'happy jig' that earned her a strange look from her mother. After giggles, squeals and lots of 'I told you so's on Selena's part, the girls' euphoria died down and made way for some serious conversation.

"Sonny, Chad is drawn to you because of your self-respect. You have always done what you believe is right and you've never let the Hollywood atmosphere overwhelm you. You have never felt intimidated by Chad's stardom. So don't let all that get to you now. Just be yourself. Chad will not be disappointed…"

Heeding Selena's advice, Sonny wore clothes that matched her own sense of fashion: simple but elegant, rather than mirroring those that were usually flaunted by Chad's girlfriends: fancy and sparkly.

However, her concern about her appearance was eclipsed by much bigger insecurities. After all, she was going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. She hoped that she wasn't one of those girls who Chad dated and dumped after a week. She hoped that she meant something to him and that he wouldn't toy with her feelings. She liked him too much to emerge fine if such a fiasco ever took place. *Doorbell rings*

"Honey, Macke…I mean Chad's here!"

Sonny ran to the living room.

Chad greeted her with a red rose and a smile.

"Hey Chad!". Sonny took in his appearance. He was wearing a red checked button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The sleeves of his shirt were folded upto his elbows and the shirt was tucked in. Sonny had never seen anybody pull off the casual look as well Chad had done. They walked down to his convertible.

"You look very handsome, Chad"

"Ofcourse I do, I am Chad Dylan Cooper." The cockiness of his statement was negated by a flash of smile that reached his eyes and warmed Sonny's heart. "But thank you. And you look very pretty, too", he added softly. She sighed happily and hooked her arm through his elbow. At this gesture, Chad's smile grew wider and his heart fluttered.

Both of them got into his car.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Lookout Mountain"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

The ride was getting too silent for Sonny's liking and she attempted to start a conversation.

"So Chad…How are things over at Mackenzie Falls?"

"At Mack Falls, things are always great. After all, we are the number one show.."

"Let's see for how long…"

"You expect your show to beat our's? Ha, not gonna happen in this lifetime"

"Let's see about that Chad..it will happen, very soon."

"No it won't"

"Will"

They reached the Lookout Mountain.

"Won't"

"Will. Mmm Chad..I wanted to ask you something.." Suddenly, Sonny's memories of the period she spent at the Falls bubbled to the surface.

"What?", asked Chad, wondering why the smile on her face had suddenly been replaced by a sad look. He did not like that look at all. He wanted her eyes to be bright and dancing with happiness instead of looking so down and dejected.

"Chad, do you really like me or are you just playing around with my feelings like the time you pretended to be my friend when I was over at the Falls?"

Chad sighed, looking down. He deserved to be doubted after the episode that Sonny was talking about took place. But he really did like Sonny. And when she had come to his sets, he hadn't been pretending to be her friend. He'd actually enjoyed her company. However, his ego had prevented him from admitting it out loud.

He placed his hand over Sonny's and the contact made both of them feel warm and fuzzy. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Sonny, I like you a lot. Believe me. When you had come to my sets, I enjoyed having you around. But I just couldn't admit it at that time because I was afraid about my castmates' reactions."

"So if your castmates aren't okay with you going out with me, you'll leave me?", she asked, looking at him with anticipating, wide eyes.

"You actually think that _I_ would leave _you_? When you were the one who actually called off the date simply because you thought that your castmates wouldn't be okay with you dating me. If anything, I should be the one asking you that question."

"That was a mistake, Chad."

"Easy for you to say..",Chad said looking down and withdrawing his hand from hers. She would never know how bad he had felt when she had cancelled the date so inconsiderately. She would never know how happy he had felt when she agreed to go out with him _again._ She would never know how scared he was that she would leave him again, for good.

Sonny stared at him, speechless. She had never seen Chad looking so vulnerable, so defenceless…the gloom in his eyes wrenched her heart.

She ran her hand through his lush hair and tilted his head towards her.

"Chad, I am really sorry…I'll never do that again..please Chad..". Now that she came to think of it, what she had done was pretty rash and thoughtless, she had not spared a thought as to how he would feel. If she had been Chad, she would have been very disappointed in her, too.

"I am sorry."

"Apology accepted, Munroe", Chad perked up, feeling happy again. He placed his hand over her hand which was running through his hair, tightening her grip over it and sighed contently. He placed his other hand over her cheek. Sonny blushed shyly and smiled.

The atmosphere lightened noticeably.

"I never thought I would see the day when _I _would apologize for being a jerk to _you,_ the Mayor of Jerkslovakia"

"Diva"

"Jerk"

"Diva"

"Jerk"

"Diva"

"Jerk"

"And for the record Sunshine, I'll date you whether my castmates like it or not. If they make a big fuss about it, their jobs will be in jeopardy. It feels great to be Chad Dylan Cooper, you know…I am just so awesome…"

"Yeah, you _are_ awesome", Sonny said, dreamily.

"Oh my God! Sonny Munroe just admitted that I am awesome…can you say it again please Sonny? I wanna record it", smirked Chad.

She smacked his arm. "Idiot!"

"Shall we go for a walk in the woods, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, why not.."

They both got out of the car. Sonny put an arm around his torso and snuggled close to him. In response, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her even closer.

"This feels good.."

"Yes, we make a great couple.."

This time they left out the phrases 'in theory' and 'hypothetically', and basked in the meaningful silence, Sonny knowing that Chad wouldn't dump her for some Barbie girl and Chad knowing that Sonny wouldn't desert him in favour of her castmates. They would be there for each other, putting a smile on one another's faces, for as long as life would permit them…hopefully they would become an ever after couple, a timeless love story…

A/N: That was my first fanfiction. Tell me what you thought about it. Review please


End file.
